Alexander Belmont
Spoiler's Ahead!!! " - About Alexander Belmont is a recurring character on Above the Sky. He is the son of Millicent and Terrin Belmont; half-brother of Daniel Hinsdale; boyfriend of Skylar Woods; and heir of Earth. Early Life Alexander was born on September 25th to Millicent and Terrin Belmont. He was the second child to Daniel Hinsdale but Daniel had a different father. Alex was the perfect little child, the pride and joy of his parents which made Daniel jealous. Alex didn't understand why Daniel had a different last name until later in life and he never noticed how awful Daniel was treated in comparison to him. Regardless, he did love his brother a lot growing up. They would always hang out and play in the fields together and Daniel never let his jealousy or anger show to Alex, as he also loved his little brother. Alex was conditioned to be king as a young age and he was pressured all his life to one day be a good king. He had always been poise and polite. Throughout the series Season One Personality Alex was conditioned to be king as a young age and he was pressured all his life to one day be a good king. He has always been poise and polite. He can be quite whiny and entitled, shown when he was kidnapped by the rebels, and he will make sarcastic or insulting comments but take them back if he senses danger. Physical Appearance Alex is a handsome young man with short brown hair, brown eyes, a square jaw, and a thin figure. Relationships Skylar Merritt "You don't think he'd actually marry her, do you" - Sky to Charlie about Alex Skylar has watched Alexander for years as he's the prince and she's admired him and his poise. She eventually gets the chance to meet him and she falls for him. She shows jealousy as he's engaged to Clara and shows that she hates that he's forced to marry someone so much older for the sake of the world. While she doesn't like that it's happening, she respects that he's doing it to save the world even though Charlie has expressed his stupidity for trusting Clara won't kill him. He eventually falls for her. The rebels stop Alex's marriage to Clara and after they defeat her, Sky moves into the Earth Citadel with him. Charlotte Walker "Marry me. This is how we can unite our worlds. We don't need Clara if I marry you." - Alex to Charlie When he first met Charlie, he had already heard of her and knew she was the rightful princess of Aestrodin. He suggested the two of them get married to unite the two planets so he wouldn't have to marry Clara. It is hinted that this was the plan all along since they were children, him being the only son of Earth and her being the closest in age to him (also the Aestros not wanting him to be king of Aestrodin). She has stated many times that she dislikes him and thinks he's stupid for marrying Clara when she will be just kill him and take earth for herself. When they finally meet, she realizes that he knows she's evil (even though he tries to defend her at first) and he has no other choice because if he doesn't marry Clara, she will just destroy earth. At least if he marries her, he has a chance to save it. Charlie begins to respect him and think he's caring and loyal, and he's a true hero. She still refuses to marry him, believing they can defeat Clara. She refuses to be stuck in the royal world for the rest of her life, being forced to marry for treaties like her parents would have made her. Daniel Hinsdale Daniel was born two years before Alex but Alex was always groomed to be king as Daniel was not the son of King Atticus, but only the son of Queen Millicent. Atticus always treated Daniel awful but Alex never noticed. Even as half-brothers, Alex loved his older brother dearly and didn't understand why Daniel wouldn't be king until Alex was older. Daniel was always extremely jealous of Alex because he got love and respect and he would be king, while Alex was jealous of Daniel because Daniel got to be free and he could travel and not be obligated to be all perfect and kingly his whole life. Daniel hid his jealousy as they grew up behind his love for his little brother. The two played and hung out like normal brothers despite the jealousy. Alex was heartbroken when Daniel left to be a criminal and he hadn't seen him since he left. Other Relationships Name Trivia Alexander was born September 25th, making him a Libra. Behind the Scenes Appearances Pilot Quotes Category:Characters